


Skinny Blonde Fucker

by HeavenDontHaveAName



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Dumb Kells, M/M, Morning After Hangover, Post-Break Up, soft em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenDontHaveAName/pseuds/HeavenDontHaveAName
Summary: After breaking up with his last girlfriend, Kells decided to get drunk with his homies. He got completely wasted and asked passing cars for a ride. Marshall was driving to his hotel and sees that half naked dumbass in the cold, wasted. He could drive by and feel guilty or he could help the younger man. What do you think he's gonna do?
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Skinny Blonde Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> Probably very short and shitty lmao. I apologize in advance.

Colson had just gotten dumped. He didn't know what he had done wrong but he had the feeling that Megan just didn't need him anymore. They'd helped each other out a lot and she had made him very happy. But one day, she had just said it wasn't enough and left. 

So, he decided to go out and get wasted with his homies. It'd been a while since they'd gone clubbing together, and an even longer time since he'd been single.

After three hours of drinking and smoking weed they were completely wasted and high. Girls were throwing themselves at their feet, as usual, grinding all over them and trying to get some.

Kells was very intoxicated, but he wasn’t about to throw himself at one of those girls, end up going home with them, just to wake up the next morning feeling empty as usual. Every time he had a one night stand he felt even lonelier and he hated being such a “slut”, as if sex would solve his issues. He knew full well sex was never the answer to his misery.

One particular blonde was grabbing onto his arm, nails digging in his skin in a pathetic attempt to remain close to him, leading to an eventual notice and more. It was hurting and the drinks were making his head ache. He felt a sharp pain above his neck, on the right side of his skull, as if his brain was short-circuiting. The lights made him dizzy and the noise was driving him mad. He had to leave.

Colson yanked her hand off him and walked away, ignoring her calling, “Babeeeeee”.

He was desperate to go home and sleep but he didn’t even remember if he’d brought his car. Better not to drive in his state anyway.

The young man moved closer to the side of road and stuck his thumb out, asking for a ride, completely unaware of the dangers of getting in a strangers car while being extremely drunk and defenseless.

————

Marshall hated L.A. He’d gone to meet up with and old friend for a couple of collaborations and he’d ended up staying for almost two weeks, due to meetings after meetings about the new film he was helping produce.

It was the night before his last day there and he decided to pick up his rental car and go for a drive. He’d stayed indoors for most of the time to avoid those fucking paparazzis he hated.

He was driving down the streets aimlessly, frighteningly sober and incredibly bored, he drove and turned by chance, with no direction.

After what felt like 5 minutes, he checked the time and saw he’d been driving for almost an hour. Marshall was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t even realized. He was about to turn around and go back to his hotel when he saw a half naked man, stumbling around near the street, a few meters ahead.

”Fucking L.A. drunks”, he scoffed. This was why he hated this city. On every corner there was someone who was either drunk or high.

He drove closer, firmly decided to just ask his address, call an uber and make sure he gets home safe. He stepped out, only two meters away from the shirtless man who was now staring deeply at the floor, head hanging down.

”Hey man. Need some help?”

————

Colson raised his head. Not because he thought that question was directed to him, but because he thought he’d recognized the voice.

Before his drunk mind could comprehend who was there, said man took a step back in surprise.

”Of-fucking-course it’s you, Kelly.”

Still unaware of who was before him he replied, “My name’s not FUCKING KELLY.”

Surprised at the outburst, Marshall was just about ready to turn around and leave him there, but understood that something other than how drunk and most likely high he was, was causing the problem. The young artist looked sad and his eyes were teary.

He sighed, knowing he was probably going to regret this, walked to the passenger seat of his car, opened it, then went around, sat in his seat and stared at the other man intently.

”Get in the car man. I’m taking you home.“

Colson stood there, unresponsive, mouth gapping at the car door as he undoubtedly realized who was there speaking to him.

”Get in the fucking car before I leave your ass here to freeze to death.”

Finally Colson’s brain connected to his body and he rushed to move forward, so wasted he tripped over himself in the process, slamming into the car door.

”Uh, thanks, I guess.”, he answered.

The car didn’t move and Kells looked questioningly to the older man, wondering if he’d changed his mind and was gonna end up leaving him out there by himself.

Marshall sighed exasperated. “Put your seatbelt on.”

The other man stared dumbly at him, failing to connect his thoughts to his actions.

He took his own off and lunged to the side, grabbing the passenger seatbelt, and stretching it. He made the mistake of looking up at Colson’s face, who was staring at him, eyes wide in shock, unknowing how to react.

The thirty year old let his eyes drift down to Marshall’s lips, which was a big mistake. He was pretty sure he was going to be unable to get that image out of his memory, their closeness forever imprinted in his mind. However drunk or high he was, that was one memory that he was sure would stay with him.

Marshall looked down as well and would probably have taken the younger man there and then if he hadn’t remembered how drunk he was. And if the man in the car behind him hadn’t honked.

He picked the other mans hand up, placed it on the seatbelt and with the most authoritative manner he could summon, said “Put. It. On.”

Kells nodded dumbly and when Marshall’s figure was gone from in front of him, clicked it into place.

Marshall did the same to his and took off, both hands gripping harshly on the steering wheel to make sure he wouldn’t grab the young mans thigh. He turned the radio on and some mainstream pop came on. Colson turned it off immediately, holding his head.

Marshall could tell he was in pain and definitely tired too. Things had gotten far too intense just then and he was desperate to drop him off at home, so he could return to his hotel and overthink in peace.

”Where do you live?”

Silence.

He looked over at the red light and saw Kelly completely asleep.

Having no way of knowing where to drop him off, his only option was to take him back to his hotel.

”What did I get myself into?”


End file.
